1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wheelchair, comprising: an assembly of a chair unit for a user and a support base supporting the chair unit, wherein the support base is provided with a number of carrying wheels for carrying the assembly, drive means connected to the assembly for driving at least one carrying wheel, and operating means connected to the assembly for operating the drive means. The invention also relates to operating means for use in such a wheelchair.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Diverse types of wheelchairs are known from the prior art. wheelchairs driven by muscle power are for instance available commercially. In addition, the type of wheelchair stated in the preamble, the so-called motorized wheelchair, is also commercially known, wherein the drive power is produced by a different type of energy source, in particular an (electro)mechanical motor. In the known motorized wheelchairs the operating means are formed by a joystick which is arranged in a position for the user, usually on a plate connected to the support base. Such a joystick is adapted for operation with only a single hand. In addition to the advantage that the motorized wheelchair can be operated in relatively simple manner, the motorized wheelchair also has multiple drawbacks. A first drawback of the known motorized wheelchair is that the wheelchair is relatively difficult to operate by persons who are relatively weak physically, since a relatively unnatural posture must generally be assumed during operation of the joystick. Particularly in the case that long distances have to be covered in the motorized wheelchair, considerable fatigue and/or physical problems (such as for instance back or arm problems) can occur in the user. The arms of the user are furthermore not equally loaded—since the joystick can only be operated by a single hand—which can result (in the long term) in physical problems. It is noted in addition that mounting of the joystick (on the plate) is generally relatively expensive and relatively complex. There is thus for each type of motorized wheelchair an individual set of fixing means for mounting the joystick on the support base, which is relatively time-consuming.
The invention has for its object, while retaining advantage of the prior art, to provide an improved motorized wheelchair with which the above stated drawbacks can be prevented.